morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Torahiko Ooshima
Torahiko Ooshima ('''大島 虎彦, ''Ōshima Torahiko) '''is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's a swimmer and aspires to be a Chef, he is also implied to be Hiroyuki Nishimura's canon lover and is the one that bring up the events of Morenatsu by inviting Hiroyuki back to Waterfront Village during Summer Vacations. He's a joyful and energetic Tiger that is always next to Hiroyuki, even if he's not chosen. Story Torahiko is a native from Minasato, he met Hiroyuki when they were both kids and became real good friends, sharing candies, adventures and mischief along with Kounosuke. Torahiko was always the wildest one, the one that led the mischief such as exploring and breaking Shin's Black Cat Sculpture. With the time, both Torahiko and Hiroyuki grew older, with this, he started to have strong feelings towards Hiroyuki and this one feeding them as they were always together no matter what, making Torahiko believe that Hiroyuki would be his boyfriend no matter what. One day, Hiroyuki said that when they were both older, he would love to marry him. This grew hopes in Torahiko's mind, but after Hiroyuki finished school and had to move to the city for College, Torahiko fell into sadness, making him a shy, quiet and timid tiger until he befriended Tatsuki and became more hyperactive and gained a sharp tongue, a trait that often leads to being hit by Juuichi. With the time, Torahiko grew hopes once again and did everything he could to be charming and attractive enough for Hiroyuki, this included bodybuilding and gastronomy, his main goal was to claim Hiroyuki as his boyfriend. With an athletic body and enough knowledge about stuff, he started the part 2 of his plan, which was to write a letter for Hiroyuki in order to make him come to Minasato during Summer Vacation, even though, he felt nervous enough to make a letter very scrappy and with a horrible grammar, something that Hiroyuki recognized inmediatelly. After Hiroyuki confirmed his arrival, Torahiko gathered the rest of the gang to make a Welcoming Party in the Bar. Depending of what's the player choices, depends the end of the story. But he always manages to appear in the route (aside of the beach day), no matter what. '''Juuichi Mikazuki': His love was so huge towards Hiroyuki that he appears on Juuichi's story to spend time alone with Hiroyuki on his birthday and accidentally says that he was in-love with someone, leading him to accept his love towards Hiroyuki, even though, Hiroyuki couldn't accept him (On this route), he never surrendered and waited for the Bon Festival to meet Hiroyuki one more time. After seeing him alone, believing that he came to the festival alone, he planned to talk in a way to "make sure that yesterday never existed", but always releasing that he was in-love with him and desesperately wanted to know who is his beloved, after discovering that it was Juuichi, this one decided to accept that Juuichi was Hiroyuki's choice. He's later seen in the Bus Stop, saying one more time, that he was in love with him, and even if Juuichi was stronger, he would punch him if something bad happens, implying that if he and Juuichi break up, he will take his place. Shin Kuroi: He isn't seen that much, but is seen in the Perfect Ending showing an astounding surprise when he saw Hiroyuki kissing Shin. Tatsuki Midoriya: He doesn't like the idea to see Hiroyuki with someone else, but calms down when he discovers that it's Tatsuki, saying that he prefers to see him with Tatsuki rather than anybody else of the gang aside of himself, so it wasn't that bad. Personality Torahiko is extremely joyful and energetic, so much that sometimes he can annoy people and end up being kicked, normally by Juuichi Mikazuki, but he actually has good intentions but he doesn't know how to express or he's too happy to correctly express something. He's shy about some things and hides a huge love towards Hiroyuki (a bit excessive), implied a lot through the game as he was the one that organized everything. He has a Tsundere behavior though, making him deny any love towards Hiroyuki if he's asked about it. He also has a huge fear to empty and dark places, believing that a ghost can appear, he actually grabs Hiroyuki's arm very strong if he's your partner through Kounosuke Kuri's Courage test, even after he set it free after you imply that he's scared, he will grab it once again a few moments later, Hiroyuki can easily scare him while he's in this state. In Gamma-G's comics, he presented a very angry behavior after Hiroyuki chose Juuichi, however, this is not cannon. He's always very stubborn and is almost impossible to make him change of idea. Morenatsu Profile *''' Species: 'Tiger *'Gender: 'Male *'Birthday: 'August 19 (Leo) *'Blood Type: 'O *'Height: '186 cm. (~6'1") *'Weight: '85 kg. (~187 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Swimming *'Short Description: '''He is a second year student at his high school. He is a member of the swim team. He is the only son of his family, who owns an inn. Open and optimistic, "Let nature take its course" is the creed he lives by when troubled. He helps out at home by studying to become a quality chef. He's getting fired up for his team's activities because of the upcoming swim meet. Appearance A red A-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. The shirt's left breast area has the word "D-GET" in white letters with a black border. The A-shirt covers less of his back than his front, leaving his shoulder blades and much of his upper back completely bare. A blue pair of denim shorts whose leg cuffs are decorated with a black silhouette pattern shaped like grass blades. The cuffs also have drawstrings. A thin black belt with one end always hanging halfway down his shorts. A pair of black, white and orange sneakers. Under his shorts, a pair of boxer shorts with white and light blue vertical stripes. Torahiko also wears a sports speedo with an x on its center and a pair of elastic-banded goggles for swimming. Physically, Torahiko has an athletic body, with noticeable muscles including chest, abs and arms (due to his swimming activities), big eyebrows and cyan eyes, he has visible nipples and plantigrade feet like all the characters. It is unknown if he posseses humanoid genitalia, but is a probability that he does. His main fur is yellow and a palid yellow that covers to the muzzle to the crotch, as any normal tiger, he posseses brown stripes, spiky ears and his hair is kind of fuzzy. Trivia * He tends to fight with Kouya and Juuichi about different things that usually involve Hiroyuki. *Torahiko's D-GET Badge had a different shape in Development state, also his sprite seems to have been shrunk since the metal buckle on his belt is not visible in the game. *Torahiko is never seen naked in the game, however there are sprites of his body without clothes in the database. *Ooshima Torahiko literally means Big Island Tiger-Prince, Tiger-Prince is probably due to the fact that Lions are Kings and a reference to his species. *Torahiko is the mascot of the Visual Novel even if Tatsuki Midoriya's head is as the Program Icon. He's used in the blog, title, debug menu and any notice that is presented of Morenatsu. *In one of the Tatsuki's Joke endings, after Tatsuki explodes to save Hiroyuki, Torahiko appears to help Hiroyuki but his eyes reveal a series of LEDs implying that he was robot built by Shigure Tachibana too, as well Tatsuki Midoriya. This is considered to be a joke ending though. *Torahiko has been the only character to actually confess his love without being on his route, as happens on Juuichi's Route. *Torahiko is the only character whose happy ending can be achieved without actually being on his route (although it's the only Torahiko's ending currently available, as his route is not implemented yet). *Between the Serious Pose and the Serious Pose with Blush added, it seems that the pose was completely redrawn. *In some moments, is noticeable that Juuichi has some feelings towards Torahiko. Sadly, is noticeable that Torahiko has only eyes for Hiroyuki. *In the beta, it's stated that Torahiko is 17 years old. Category:Tiger Category:Playable Route Category:Unfinished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Leo Category:Characters born in August Category:Ooshima Family Category:Featured Articles